The Fatal Song
by kingmaker51005
Summary: Adelei the Absolute: As exquisite as she is dangerous, she harbors secrets that threaten to destroy her and those she loves. Duncan Ainsley: The most cutthroat lykae of his species who yearns to take hold of this passionate creature. Fate brings both Adelei and Duncan together on a journey that soon evokes Adelei's violent past...will Adelei have the courage to reveal her secrets?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**One Year Ago… **

"Baby, mama needs you to go to sleep." Adelei the Absolute gently whispered to her adopted son Dante. The little death-demon recently learned how to speak and was taking the opportunity to tell about his exciting day at daycare. Adelei found this very cute, but was very tired and wanted to go to her own bed soon. As the Sirenae Halfling stroked her fingers through the black hair of her son's head to soothe him, Adelei began to grow impatient. "Sweetling, mama's tired and I'm glad today was good. But you need to sleep." Adelei whispered again to the little tot.

"Yes, mama. Can you sing to me then?" Dante replied as he snuggled closer to his mother on the bed.

"Okay baby only one song though." Adelei said with a slight giggle as she kissed Dante's forehead. Adelei began to sing an old Sirenae lullaby to the dozing demon toddler. While singing, Adelei thought about how lucky she was to have found Dante. It was three years ago in the Death-Demon plane; Adelei was searching for leads on her evil twin brother, Argyle. The bastard had betrayed Adelei and had become a notorious soul-stealing warlord all in one month. She was forced to take the assignment of defeating him and restoring the Sirenae honor.

As Adelei walked around looking for leads on her brother she spotted a crying newborn baby in a filthy dump. Adelei searched for a note but found none, so she took the squealing baby and searched for an orphanage instead. After two hours of searching, it turned out orphanages didn't exist in demon planes. After looking at the cute baby, Adelei swore angrily and decided to keep the kid. So she found a demon family and paid them to make Adelei a how-to book on demon babies and she was off.

Three years later, Adelei was raising the child as her own and named him Dante from _Dante's Inferno. _She thought it was funny at the time and the name stuck. Adelei raised the demon tot in a secluded town in Southern Louisiana with a nice neighboring witch as the only Lorean within miles. The witch gave Dante a concealing charm for his small horns, so he could blend in at daycare. Adelei took a cover job as a Zumba teacher, while secretly on the side was a small time hit woman for humans. No one made a fuss about Adelei except she was the only Hispanic-looking individual in town, which kind of made her stick out. Besides that everyone grew to love the unusually hot, quirky, single mom.

When Ade noticed her son was finally asleep, she slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room closing the door. "Hello Lele." A deep voice quietly purred behind Adelei. She turned in anger knowing that voice was from her brother Argyle, ready to punch him the face. Suddenly Adelei found herself slammed against the nearest wall, her arms and legs restrained by a black, human-shaped smoke cloud. One word came to Ade's mind, _spooks; _black, deformed souls manipulated into Argyle's thugs. Ever since Adelei's brother found the scepter of Hades, he has been able to do numerous things with souls. Argyle's favorite, steal and/or manipulate souls of children and the damned.

"Gigi." Adelei said calmly. Even though the twins were nemeses for years, they still used each other's nicknames. Argyle smiled evilly at his sister's struggle to escape.

"My dear sister it's been awhile." Stated Argyle as he began slowly pacing near Ade.

"Yeah well you're a hard dude to find Gigi." Adelei with a snarky reply as she attempted to break the spook's grip.

"No, I think you got busy my sweet sister. So tell me who's the lucky man?" Argyle asked as he lightly stroked Ade's jawline. The feeling gave her the creepy chills; Adelei found out Gigi had a thing for her only a few years ago. The idea obviously disgusted Ade, but she knew she had to tread lightly for the sake of Dante.

"Please Gigi, if there was a man in my life you would've known about him a long time ago." Answered Ade as she looked into her brother's eyes with annoyance.

"Oh really, that's not what the sleeping demon spawn is telling me Lele." Argyle said teeth clenched and eyes glaring in jealousy. Ade began to panic. She knew her brother wouldn't accept the truth and if Argyle did he would still consider Dante as a threat. Gigi could kill Dante at just the thought of Adelei utilizing all her time for the kid. At any rate, Argyle was going act rashly and Ade had no way of stopping him. Half of her Siren's voice was taken by Argyle and any other act of violence could possibly harm Dante.

"I found the him as a baby in the slums and I took pity and adopted him. There's no one else Gigi." Adelei slowly explained hoping for some sort of miracle.

"Lies! How could you choose a demon child that is not even really yours over me!" Shouted Argyle as he punched the nearest wall, creating a hole.

"Mama?"

Adelei tried to hold back her tears as she looked behind her brother to see Dante holding his Blankie in hand. His eyes were full of confusion and fear, not sure what was going on.

"Hi baby, mama needs you to go back to your room now." Ade whispered to Dante in a panicky voice.

" Mommy what's going on?" Dante questioned, his voice trembling.

"Mommy is talking to your Uncle Gigi about important matters, just go back to bed mama will be there soon." Adelei tried to explain to her beloved son. Argyle looked amused watching this whole thing, which pissed off Ade immensely. She would've done anything at this moment to rip her brother's head off if she could. "Gigi please," Adelei began to plead, "We can all be a family together." For a few seconds Argyle actually looked like he was going to consider this offer, but then his eyes became empty making Ade's anxiety attack worsen.

"I should be the only family you need." Argyle growled as he picked up Dante and pointed the Scepter of Hades to the toddler's heart. A red glow came from the scepter as Dante began to whimper and cry. Everything became soundless to Ade as she screamed and fought to save her son. Suddenly, all Adelei could see was her son's lifeless body in Argyle's arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Adelei as Argyle laid Dante's body on the floor and disappeared with a flash along with the spooks.


	2. Family Matters

**Chapter One**

**Present Day**

**Sorry it took so long kittens. Winter break happened and so on... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

King Lachlain stared at the dark hallway his eyes expressing anger and hate, but his wife Emmaline knew it was sadness which her husband was feeling. They had just returned to the New Orleans Lykae compound to see the conditions of the soldiers who were captured by the warlocks. Apparently the warlocks had developed a way to manipulate the beasts within Lykae, having them turn on their own brethren. After the Lykae managed to defeat the warlocks, those who were taken prisoner had to go through _beast management 101_ again. The ones who couldn't recover were put into lockdown at the basement lair of the compound.

Emmaline felt remorse for the ones held in lockdown. These were her people now, she was the Queen of the Lykae and she was willing to do everything in her power to help her beloved husband. One possible solution was to find the mates of the lockdown Lykae, but in the Lore that could take decades to centuries, depending if their mates were even born yet or of age. At least Emma was able to persuade Lachlain to allow the Wiccae to help, since they had experience in magic.

The Wiccae managed to only help those Lykae that weren't far-gone, but King Lachlain wanted all of his people to be cured. With the Ascension at hand the Lykae were considered weak with this issue. "Lachlain you haven't eaten anything yet." Stated Emma as she lightly laced her fingers with her husband's.

"No' hungry." Lachlain mumbled with a frustrated sigh.

"Lachlain skipping another meal will not help you, or your brothers here. Come you must eat something." Emma said in a more persisted tone as she took her husband's hand and laid it on her slightly swollen tummy. The royal couple had finally managed to be with child, and the gods help Emmeline if her husband wasn't strong enough for their growing family. Lachlain managed to smile a little with the thought of his child coming into this world within months.

"All right lass let's go eat." Lachlain complied as he guided his beloved Queen towards the elevator out. Suddenly a vibration came from Emma's pocket; she took the phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello? Oh Aunty Nix."

"What?"

"Okay I'm on my way." Emma hung up her cell and looked at her husband with a newfound excitement.

"What is it lass?" Lachlain asked.

"I think we may have a lead. I'll be back in a few hours. Go on ahead and eat without me." Emma replied to Lachlain as she hurried inside the elevator and immediately ascended from the basement.

**What did Nix tell Emma? Will the lost boys ever find their way back? Find out next chapter folks...Oh and PS please leave comments they're appreciated.**


	3. Stab and Jab

**Chapter Two**

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

"Oops looks like you guys can't get out." Adelei teased her newest catch of the day, literally speaking. After being followed for the whole afternoon, Adelei was finally able to trap the crooks, two demon mercenaries. Ade laughed to herself at the stupidity of the two, who follows their target to a dark alley? The struggling demons violently thrashed against the net one last time before panting in exhaustion with violent glares stabbing into Ade.

"Careful Siren of what you say to us." Sneered the larger, rage demon as he tried to look threatening. Adelei's playful smile disappeared as she glided towards the demon and grabbed his jaw.

"No Sweetness, careful what _you _say, or I'll take one of your pretty horns as a souvenir." Adelei threatened before using her sharp claws to cut through the demon's cheek.

"Like that frightens us siren." Growled the smaller, rage demon.

"No? Well I know a few cannibalistic beings who would love to munch on a couple demons for millennia or two." Adelei replied snidely before returning to her seat on a nearby paint can. Both demons immediately silenced, but continued to maintain their hateful gazes. "Good, now that I have your cooperation. I would like to know why you were targeting me." Adelei stated as she stared back at the demons with annoyance. The demons remained silenced attempting to avoid eye contact with her. It was obvious they were more fearful of their employer than a small Siren, but Adelei was going to prove that the demons should fear her more than anyone. She sighed in impatience and commented, "This is why I hate the silent type." Adelei then gathered a piece of her powers and bended the water from the puddle below the demons into icy spikes, which stabbed them in multiple directions. The rage demons then screamed in pain, their eyes in utter surprise of what just happened.

Adelei had to admit she was impressed with herself, she found it difficult to interrigate immortals. Then again, she had a newfound goal to reach since of last year. Ever since Argyle broke into Ade's house and took everything from her, she became immensely pissed. The kind of pissed that could be seen on _Game of Thrones_. Adelei's original goal was to defeat Argyle in a huge battle then let Achelous, the father of Sirens, deal judgement upon Gi-Gi. However, since the tables have turned, Ade's goal was to find Argyle and behead him herself.

Shaking from her train of thought, Adelei looked at the demons with a smile of insanity. "Alright boys start spillin' or I bend your blood out of your bodies." threatened Adelei.

"That's impossible! How can you have this ability you're a Siren!" croaked the larger rage demon.

"First of all, you're made of roughly 70% water, so yeah I can do that. Secondly, I don't share secrets with guys I just met," Ade replied with a wink, "So are you gonna tell me or should I continue."

"It was Argyle the Soul Eater." murmured the smaller mercenary. The larger rage demon looked at the second demon with disbelief and anger. "What! He isn't paying us enough for this!"

Adelei sighed with frustration. It was the third attempt this year Ade's twin brother tried to kidnap her if not kill her. Adelei was getting tired of it, at least it gave her some ground on her brother's plan. All she needed to do was make the demons squeak a little more.

Suddenly Adelei felt a vibrating sensation from her pocket and noticed she received a text message. She took out her satellite phone and read the message.

_I have info you need. Come over. _

_-Nix_

After finishing reading the text Adelei immediately felt hope and positivity for her mission. After months on constantly trying to make contact with Nix, Adelei finally got a response. She decided to right away head for Valhall.

"Gentlemen, it was a great talk; but now I must bid you farewell." Adelei said with a pleasant sigh. "The trap will release you in a year, so get comfortable." The demons looked in disbelief and horror from hearing Adelei's words. She noticed the panic in their eyes and gave them a devious smile and blew them a kiss goodbye.

"You can't leave us here!" shrieked the smaller demon.

As Adelei began to leave the demons the larger mercenary yelled out, "Get back here you bitch!" This made Ade giggle, she always wanted to leave her enemies to suffer in a witch trap. Adelei got into her Impala '67 parked nearby and began to blast her classic rock playlist, as she headed to Valhall.

**I thought it's make sense that Adelei was a waterbender because Sirens + water= powerful. Only thing I took from Avatar Last Airbender, this isn't a crossover. **

**What will Nix tell Adelei? What do the Lykae have to do with this? Find out next chapter(s)! Oh and please comment.**


	4. News of Insanity

**Chapter Three**

**Valhall **

Lightning struck the creepy, large mansion as Adelei exited her car. No matter how many times Adelei came here, the house still gave her the major creeps. Though knowing the desired info was inside Mansion McCreeps, Ade trudged along the path to the major entrance. On the deck was one of Ade's old friends, Emmaline the Unlikely. "Well, look who's here. Sweet little Em." Adelei teased Emmaline as she tackled her with a tight hug.

"Woah careful, don't want to damage the goods." Emma replied with a rub to her slightly swollen tummy.

"No way you're preggers! Holy shits Em that's great!" Adelei exclaimed as she hugged Emma again. They hugged and laughed for a couple minutes before the two friends entered the mansion, of course after dealing with the wraiths. As Emmaline and Adelei headed towards Nix's room the two friends updated each other on their lives after having seeing each other in decades, all the dirty details included. "Woah, so it must be hard for you and your hubby to see your people like that." Ade commented with a sympathetic tone. Emma nodded with a frown on her face. "Hey, if Nix called us both down then our story must intertwine somewhere." Adelei said to her best friend with a reassuring hug.

Adelei and Emmaline had been best friends for 50 years, not one of Ade's longest friendships but one of her most treasured. Adelei was roughly a century and Emmaline was forty years old when they had met. Emmaline was on her way home from shopping and was unknowingly being followed by an incubus. Luckily, Adelei was targeting the same incubus for crimes against the Sirenae. The incubus trapped Emmaline in a nearby alley and Ade came to the rescue. Ever since then Adelei and Emma had been the best of friends. Though it was a decade since the two last talked, the bond of friendship was still strong.

"I hope you're right Addie." Emma replied. Suddenly Emma and Ade heard "Hard Out Here" by Lily Allen blast from Nix's bedroom. The two entered Nix's cluttered room, she was packing clothes into a huge duffle bag while her bat, Bertil hung on her back.

"Whatcha packin' for?" Adelei asked Nix.

Without looking back at the two girls Nix replied, "I've been promoted."

"To what?" Emma asked in a more worryful tone.

"High Chancellor!" Nix answered with an exciting tone while Bertil squeaked fanatically. Suddenly Nix looked surprised to see Adelei and Emmaline. "Why are you here? I wasn't expecting you two till Tuesday."

"It is Tuesday Aunty Nix." Emma replied. It was normal for Nucking Futs Nix to forget what time she was currently in, but it still frustrated Adelei.

"Right, okay. Emma you're driving Adelei to the Lykae compound. Now shoo shoo, I need to talk to Ade privately." the crazed Valkyrie ordered her beloved niece. Emmaline looked frustrated and pissed off at Nix, but everyone knew to trust Nix; so Emma left without a word.

"I need you to do me a favor Adelei." Nix said while dumping for stuff into her duffle bag.

"Which is?"

"Sneak into the sub basement of the lykae compound and steal a lock of hair from a certain 'lost' lykae."

"What?!" exclaimed Adelei as she looked into Nix's eyes for any gleam of sanity. Unfortunately for Ade there wasn't any.

"It'll prevent an apocalypse I swearsies!" Nix reassured Adelei as she pet Bertil.

"What does this have to do with Argyle?" Adelei questioned.

"Who?"

"My evil twin brother! He steals souls and creates havoc." Adelei explains. Ade was hoping Nix would remember, instead Nix's stare was blank.

"Your ride leaves in five minutes now go." Nix replied giving Adelei a piece of paper and shoving Ade of her room.

"Fine! I'm going!" Adelei yells at Nix, she then swears under her breath.

As Adelei headed towards Emmaline's silver prius, she looked at the crumpled paper which had three sets of codes and a smiley face all in purple crayon. "What the fuck Nix." Adelei whispered and then stuffed the paper in her pocket.

Adelei entered her best friend's car, placing her katana and mini backpack in the backseat. Emmaline gave Adelei a hopeful look waiting for Adelei to give some sort of information, but Adelei knew she couldn't tell Emma her new mission so she reluctantly shook her head to Emma. Emmaline looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she managed to hold it in and give Adelei a kind smile. Of course, Adelei felt like shit immediately after, but Ade needed to focus on her mission at hand and hopefully get closer to demolishing Argyle and his schemes.


End file.
